


March 25, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl began to scowl the minute she wandered a city and never found villains to battle.





	March 25, 2003

I never created DC.

Supergirl began to scowl the minute she wandered a city and never found villains to battle except for Amos when he followed her to check on her.

THE END


End file.
